I hate grocery store's a Miley tail
by the-lovely-bookworm
Summary: what happen's when you mix me staying up all night and having writer's block well find out trust me oh yeah lol I love this... I really don't care if my grammar is off in this cause it was just for fun.


_**warning this is the product of staying up till 8:30am and having writer's block…**_

**Lol this has nothing to do with lie to me or any other of my story's but if you want to have a small laugh or chuckle(what's the difference?) then read on.**

**(A/N…MILEY'S POV is like this **_**Miley.**_

**The guy that talk's to her is the same gut throughout the chapter and they all speak in normal talk so yeah.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is a short tale of a girl known as Miley Stewart and her trip to the grocery store….**

**.**

.

.

.

_**I hate grocery stores.**_

**A young girl thought as she walked through one of the many aisle's.**

**Well any who here she is sifting through the shampoo aisle when all the sudden.**

"**AH you're a fan of the good ol'e herbal essences are you? Smell's good that stuff…"**

_**And all I could think was…**_

_**FUCK OFF MAN HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW CREEPY THAT SOUND'S?, Now all I can think of is you in the shower with my herbal essences THANK'S …WE then proceeded to stand in silence for approximately four second's that is until…**_

" **you should try this stuff" **_**as he pull's out a bottle of panteen I then stared at him for a another four second's until another thought creeped into my brain…**_

_**What the fuck is this brand power? **_

_**Do I follow you to the cereal aisle and tell you what you should eat for breakfast? **_

_**Why don't you go to the washing detergent aisle and tell me which one feel's soft and silky in fact why don't you come with me to the fruit section and tell me how to pick my fruit's and then we can go to the video shop while were at it and frolic down the aisles and rent a movie we both would like to watch then you can tell me which MnM's taste's better and I'll pick them out for you…**_

**I paused in my mind for a few second's…**

**And now I know what your all thinking **

_**Stop being so petty he's just trying to help but seriously why are people in grocery store's like this cause then he look's into my basket and is like"**_

**Oh wow! Look's like someone's going to a party tonight.**

**~blank stair~ **_**…fuck off that's how much I eat shit man what is this then I leave and go to the ice cream fridge I start to ponder what ice cream I want to eat after watching **__**Boston legal **__**and before falling asleep tonight **_

_**hmm conducer I like that stuff I reach into grab it when all the sudden I hear this voice behind me…**_

"**ha that stuff's lethal"…**_**I turn around…WHAT THE FUCK? Man who is this guy my mother? I grunt and put it in my basket..**_

"**ha ha ice cream and chip's wouldn't wanna be you tomorrow"…**_**yeah well I wouldn't want to be you either you appear on the news following young girl's in supermarket's you freak jeez man just come home with me why don't you **_**? **_**you can go through my pantry and sniff my shampoo then I go to pay for thing's and the girl at the counter is like eyeing the two tubs of sour cream I'm buying I know she's thinking it's too much she does this kind of smirk thing as she's packing the bag's what a shit ..**_

"**is that all?" **_**she ask's… No I think to myself that's just half I'm hiding the other half and you have to find it what the fuck does she think? I give her my card to pay…**_

"**he-he interesting signature**_**" she laugh's obviously having a go at my handwriting…**_

"**ha-ha" **_**I hear a laugh behind me…**_

"**you know what they say about people with messy handwriting?"**

**~blank stair~…..**

**I hate grocery stores.**

…**.**

**WELL THAT WAS strictly for fun no real reason to write this but all the credit goes to community channel(she's on you tube) she made this video a long time ago so I decided to make a little thing of it sorry for the colorful language of it but what ever =)**


End file.
